battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
Another Night on Endor Update
The Another Night on Endor Update is an update for DICE's Star Wars Battlefront II that was released on Wednesday, October 23, 2019.September Community Calendar The update most noticeably includes the option to play defense in Co-Op, a new, slightly reworked Ewok Hunt featuring a new map, and new appearances for Luke Skywalker and Han Solo inspired by the Battle of Yavin as seen in Star Wars: A New Hope. Other notable additions and changes include: *Addition of the Felucia: Tagata map to Heroes vs. Villains *New default 501st Legion appearance for the Jet Trooper *Co-Op has been removed from Operations and moved next to Single Player and Multiplayer in the main Play menu *Various quality of life changes and bug fixes Three Community Transmissions were released leading up to the update, including one detailing the new appearances for the original trilogy heroes and the new defense options in Co-Op, one about the changes and updates to Ewok Hunt, and finally one detailing the update itself, including the release notes. Patch notes New content Features *Felucia is now available on Heroes Vs. Villains. *New Endor map added to Ewok Hunt mode. *Faction selection and Defend scenarios added to CO-OP. *New appearances for Luke Skywalker and Han Solo will become available to unlock with Credits or Crystals, or through a special challenge. Quality of Life *Redesigned the Abilities Overlay screen, which now shows your equipped Star Cards. For relevant Hero characters, added an icon and information about the passive ability that lets them regain health when they defeat an enemy. Tweaked the logic and timing of stagger animations to allow players to move easier after attacks. *All characters are now immune to staggers for 0.7 seconds after having been staggered. This is applicable to staggering abilities, melee and Lightsaber attacks. *Players will be able to move and use abilities out of a stagger 0.15 seconds earlier for all characters. *Reduced the time length of staggers when hit from behind by 0.15 seconds. Health on Kill/Health on Damage Messaging *All Heroes except Bossk gain an amount of health when they defeat an enemy. This is now shown with a health icon and health bar animation as it takes effect. *The same messaging is implemented for the Clone Commando when he gains health (when dealing damage while Battle Focus ability is active.) *The same messaging is implemented for non-Heroes that get health on kill via the following Star Cards: Assault Training, Brawler, Stalker, Aerial Training, Enforcer Training. Nameplate and Health Bar Readability Tweaks *Above Head: Added dark background to improve readability *Stamina Bar: Tweaked color for improved readability *Player Health Bar: Introduced visuals to more clearly define the amount of incoming damage you just took Game Mode Messaging *Tweaked visuals to improve readability and align with overall style. Hero Changes *Hero abilities will not get cancelled, when Heroes are hit with melee attacks. A melee attack right after a Lightsaber attack should not stagger the player. *Pass on all Hero abilities, letting players use them during or after being staggered, depending on the ability. Count Dooku *Count Dooku - Duelist: Letting players use their abilities 0.3 seconds earlier and evade 0.15 seconds earlier *Count Dooku - Expose Weakness: Letting players use their abilities 0.15 seconds earlier and evade 0.15 seconds earlier *Count Dooku - Lightning Stun: Letting players move 0.15 seconds earlier General Grievous *General Grievous - Thrust Surge: Letting players evade 0.3 seconds earlier. move and use their abilities 0.15 seconds earlier after hitting a target *General Grievous - Thrust Surge: Letting players evade 1 seconds earlier and use their abilities 0.4 seconds earlier after not hitting a target Kylo Ren *Kylo Ren - Force Pull: Letting players move 0.1 seconds earlier Anakin Skywalker *Anakin Skywalker - Passionate Strike: Letting players evade. move and use their abilities 0.1 seconds earlier *Anakin Skywalker - Retribution: Letting players their abilities 0.1 seconds earlier Obi-Wan Kenobi *Obi-Wan Kenobi - All-Out Push: Letting players evade, move and use their abilities 0.1 seconds earlier *Obi-Wan Kenobi - Defensive Rush: Letting players evade and move 0.15 seconds earlier. Players can use their abilities 0.1 seconds earlier Emperor Palpatine *Emperor Palpatine - Electrocute: Letting players evade and use their abilities 0.05 seconds earlier. Players can move 0.1 seconds earlier *Emperor Palpatine - Chain Lightning: Letting players move and use their abilities 0.15 seconds earlier Captain Phasma *Captain Phasma - Staff Strikes: Letting players move 0.6 seconds earlier and evade 0.4 seconds earlier Darth Vader *Darth Vader - Focused Rage: Letting players move 0.4 seconds earlier Fixed an issue that would cause several Hero abilities to cancel when performed at the same time as a dash / roll. Abilities affected: *Han Solo - Shoulder Charge *Emperor Palpatine - Dark Aura, Chain Lightning *Count Dooku - Duelist, Lightning Stun, Expose Weakness *Fixed an issue where Health-On-Kill would occasionally award the wrong amount of health when killing Troopers. LIGHTSABER HEROES *Abilities are not staggering front-facing Heroes who are blocking. If a player blocks an ability coming from the front, the Hero will only perform a blocking animation, but will not get staggered by it. If a player blocks an ability coming from behind them, the Hero will be fully affected by the ability (blocking animation and staggering). *Blaster shots now drain stamina of blocking Heroes based on weapon damage, instead of a fixed value. *Fixed an issue where Lightsaber sound would keep playing, when dodging with the Lightsaber turned off. *Fixed an issue where deflected blaster shots were not shown properly as the cause of death. *Fixed an issue that would cause the wrong sound and UI effects to appear, when players are hurt or defeated by deflected blaster shots. *Fixed an issue where Lightsaber Heroes would still take damage after completing a dash. Kylo Ren *Resilience Star Card now states that it has damage reduction. *Damage reduction for the Resilience Star Card is now reduced 10-13-16-20 to 4-6-8-10%. *Added UI elements for increased Lightsaber damage when Kylo Ren had the Power of Darkness Star Card equipped and uses Frenzy. Luke Skywalker *Fixed an issue where Luke Skywalker's Push ability could sometimes be refunded, despite hitting enemies. General Grievous *Fixed an issue where the Thrust Surge ability could sometimes be refunded, despite hitting enemies. *Fixed an issue where using Thrust Surge on a moving target, would occasionally cause General Grievous to spin. *Fixed an issue that would cause General Grievous to get stuck after using Unrelenting Advance. *Fixed an issue where the Claw Rush ability could be reset when activating it when falling from certain heights. *Fixed an issue where General Grievous' Unrelenting Advance ability would get cancelled by melee attacks. Emperor Palpatine *The Chain Lighting ability now shows the target number when available against opponents. Players cannot trigger it without having a target. *The staggering effect of Emperor Palpatine's double-hand lightning attack has been removed. The stamina cost of the attack has been reduced from 20 to 16 points, increasing the sustain time from 5.5 to 6.5 seconds. Bossk *Increased the speed of the Predator Instincts animation, reducing its duration by 0.5 seconds. *Reduced the active time of the Proximity Mines from 0.3 to 0.1 seconds, allowing players to act earlier. *Reduced the active time of the Dioxis Grenade from 0.4 to 0 seconds, allowing players to act earlier. Chewbacca *Fixed an issue where Chewbacca's Charge Slam ability would occasionally affect enemies through walls. Yoda *Fixed an issue that would prevent Yoda's Presence ability to work as intended and remove detrimental effects, when affected by an enemy's immobilizing ability. Obi-Wan Kenobi *Fixed an issue where Obi-Wan Kenobi would get damage reduction and immunity to enemy Force abilities, when trying to use All-Out Push at the same time as attacking with his Lightsaber or using another ability. *Fixed an issue where All-Out Push would get activated, but not trigger any animation or push if used at the same time as a Lightsaber strike. Anakin Skywalker *Fixed an issue where Anakin's Passionate Strike ability would not properly reset if the player was interrupted by an opponent. *Fixed an issue where Heroic Might was refunded when Anakin successfully triggered it, while no enemies are in range Iden Versio *Fixed an issue where Iden's character model would occasionally change color while performing a combat roll. Count Dooku *Fixed an issue where count Dooku's Expose Weakness would not be refunded if he killed his target. Game Mode and Map Changes *Enabled background ambience VFX on several Co-Op and Instant Action maps. Co-Op *Co-Op is now accessible from the Frontend menu, through a special tile next to Single Player and Multiplayer. Players can then select the faction they want to play as. *Redesigned the Co-Op in-game scoreboard to focus only on the playing team. *Fixed an issue with lack of accurate objective messaging during phase shifts on Co-Op. *Fixed an issue where players would occasionally not show up correctly during the End-Of-Round Scoreboard screen on Co-Op. *Fixed an issue where 2 players would occasionally spawn in Out-Of-Bounds areas when playing Co-Op on Naboo. *Balancing and tweaking of several Co-Op maps, such as changing the amount of Command Posts in certain maps and phases. Instant Action *All Star Cards, weapons and mods are now unlocked and fully upgraded on Instant Action. *Fixed an issue with text overlapping during End-Of-Round screens, when the player goes online right before the match ends. *Fixed an issue where the announcer would refer to Command Post D, when the player plays as a Separatist and loses command post C. *Fixed an issue where the VO audio for a new phase VO would occasionally not play. *Added option for setting number of AI players per team in Instant Action on PC. Ewok Hunt *The Ewok's Hunter's Instincts ability now highlights enemies with full health in a different color than enemies with reduced health. It also highlights friendly Ewoks. *Ewoks can now move while activating their Valiant Horn. *Fixed a visual issue with the weapon issue occasionally not showing up, when opening the pick-up crate on Ewok Hunt. *Various collision fixed on the Endor map on Ewok Hunt. *Audio and visual improvements related to the arrival of the extraction shuttle on Ewok Hunt. Capital Supremacy *Added the cooling vents as the destruction objective during the last phase of the Separatist Dreadnought. Players are now required to shoot at the vents to reduce their health. *Fixed an issue where the End-Of-Round screen would appear during the final cinematic, when playing Capital Supremacy on Felucia. Hero Showdown *Fixed an issue where players would be kicked out of a game as being inactive, while spectating another player. Heroes vs. Villains *Fixed an issue where players would occasionally not be able to clear their selection or pick another Hero, while in the Heroes Vs. Villains spawn screen. Map Changes *Various minor visual and VFX improvements on Felucia. Changes to Classes and Special Units Clone Commando *Fixed an issue where the Clone Commando's Repulsor Blast ability could not defeat enemy AI on Arcade. *Audio adjustments to the Clone Commando's abilities. Jet Trooper *Added a new default appearance for the Clone Jet Trooper. Droideka *Fixed an issue where the Droideka's shield effect would cancel out any distortion screen effects caused by the Officer's Flash Grenade. General Changes/Misc *Distortion effects are now enabled when Post Process Quality is set to Low. *Fixed an issue that would cause Voice Over interruptions when the End-Of-Round screens show up. *Minor issues fixed on Single Player and Instant Action Front-End menus. Unlisted changes General * Increased respawn timer to 10 seconds on Galactic Assault, Capital Supremacy and Co-Op. * Redesigned certain parts of the UI: ** Victory/defeat pop-up after a round ** In-game information overlay (ie. "New Objective") ** Updated countdown circle Heroes Unlisted changes to Heroes:Undocumented Patch Changes documented by Clone201 * Specific Hero abilities now ignore dodge immunity: ** General Grievous: Unrelenting Advance, Claw Rush ** Luke Skywalker: Rush ** Rey: Dash Strike ** Anakin Skywalker: Retribution * Changes to Count Dooku: ** Attack speed while Duelist is active has been reduced to 2.67, from the original 3. ** Dodges end slightly faster. * General Grievous' Unrelenting Advance now drains lightsaber stamina equal to 7 attacks blocked. Server-side These changes were conducted within a day of the update's release: * Clone Commando BP cost reverted back to 2,000. * Co-Op can now start with 2 players. Known issues * After the update, the game was known to crash frequently on all platforms, particularly after matchmaking. Ewok Hunt, in particular, returned players to the main screen with the error code 1,017.New Ewok Hunt mode constantly crashes at EA Answers HQPS4 Pro, BF2 randomly crashing after 1.41 update (CE-34878-0)First 2 games after update, game crashes ** The Ewok Hunt crash was fixed, though the crashing on other modes were not fixed. ** PS4 users have also seen their save file go corrupt due to the crashes.Savegame data corrupted PS4 * These issues were fixed in the October 30th Patch.Status Update - Oct 24 (Updated Oct 28)Star Wars Battlefront II - Oct 30th Patch - Release Notes References Category:Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Updates of Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE)